militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Berwickshire Artillery Volunteers
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Artillery Battery |role=Garrison Artillery Coastal Artillery |size= |current_commander= |garrison=Eyemouth }} The Berwickshire Artillery Volunteers were formed in 1860 as part of the Volunteer Force, as a result of a French invasion threat. They served as a Coastal Artillery unit and continued in existence until being disbanded on the formation of the Territorial Force in 1908. History The enthusiasm for the Volunteer movement following an invasion scare in 1859 saw the creation of many Artillery Volunteer Corps (AVCs) composed of part-time soldiers eager to supplement the Regular Royal Artillery in time of need.Beckett.Grierson, pp. 1–12.Litchfield & Westlake, pp. 1–4.Spiers, pp. 163–8. The 1st Berwickshire Artillery Volunteer Corps was formed at Eyemouth on 6 April 1860, as one battery. A 2nd Berwick Artillery Volunteer Corps, also of one battery, was formed at Coldingham in February 1861 but no officers were commissioned into it until 10 July 1863. From 1864 both batteries were attached for administration to the 1st Edinburgh (City) Artillery Volunteers.Army List.Beckett, Appendix VIII.Grierson, p. 196.Litchfield & Westlake, p. 32 The Berwickshire AVCs should not be confused with the 1st Berwick-on-Tweed AVC, which was attached to the 1st Newcastle-upon-Tyne Artillery Volunteers, the county of Berwickshire being in Scotland but the town of Berwick-upon-Tweed being in England.Litchfield & Westlake, p. 31. The 1st Berwickshire AVC had a drill-battery and headquarters at Eyemouth and a rifle range at Linkum, two miles from Eyemouth. The drill hall of the battery at Coldingham is still in use today as the village hall.Osborne. The 2nd Berwickshire AVC was disbanded in 1883. In 1899 the artillery Volunteers were transferred to the Royal Garrison Artillery (RGA) and in 1902 the unit was retitled the 1st Berwickshire Royal Garrison Artillery (Volunteers).Litchfield & Westlake, p. 6. On the formation of the Territorial Force in 1908 the unit was no longer required and was disbanded. Officers commanding The captains commanding the 1st Berwickshire AVC were: * J. K. L'Amy, 6 April 1860 * J. Gibson, February 1861 * Vacant 1862 to 1867 * P Tod, 14 November 1867 * Vacant 1876 to 1880 * John Johnston 30 March 1881 * A Johnston 9 January 1889 * D Hume 1 February 1898 * G J Gibson 21 February 1903 * Chas. M. Alexander 16 March 1907. See also *1st Midlothian Artillery Volunteers *1st Caithness Artillery Volunteers Notes References * Army List, London: His Majesty's Stationery Office, various dates. * Ian F.W. Beckett, Riflemen Form: A Study of the Rifle Volunteer Movement 1859–1908, Aldershot, The Ogilby Trusts, 1982, . * [https://www.electricscotland.com/history/scotreg/recordsofscottis00grierich.pdf Maj-Gen J.M. Grierson, Records of the Scottish Volunteer Force 1859–1908, Edinburgh: Blackwood, 1909.] * Norman E H Litchfield and R. Westlake, The Volunteer Artillery 1859-1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham, 1982, . * Mike Osborne, Always Ready: The Drill Halls of Britain's Volunteer Forces, Partizan Press, Essex, 2006, . * Edward M. Spiers, The Army and Society 1815–1914, London: Longmans, 1980, . Berwickshire Berwickshire Category:1860 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:1908 disestablishments in the United Kingdom Category:Military units and formations established in 1860 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1908